


And what of your own happiness, Granger?

by ArchEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramionedrabble, F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchEmerald/pseuds/ArchEmerald
Summary: A quick little one shot from an anon's q:'“So...how’s Weasley?” “Malfoy stop, you don’t want to hear about my break up with Ron, and I know I certainly don’t want to know about why there’s currently a dent where your wedding ring should be.” A prompt.... this has been running about in my brain for a month and I have no idea what to do with it.'
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	And what of your own happiness, Granger?

Another obligatory ministry function that was so dull Draco was currently staring at his drink watching his ice melt. He hated these types of affairs long before he started working here but attendance was expected. He had made his obligatory rounds and proper appearances already but it was only just over an hour in, still too early to make an exit. So here he sat at the bar staring at the drink and the ring finger on the left hand which held it. 

He knew who had approached the bar before she spoke, her signature scent was still the same since their Hogwarts days. “Fire whiskey please, make it a double” he turned to see her tanned hands rubbing her temples. She graciously took the drink from the bartender with a forced smile.  
“Cheers Granger” he muttered barely loud enough for her to hear. Hermione turned to him raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. She tilted her glass, “cheers Malfoy” and downed the entire contents of her glass. 

Well that was surprising. He raised an eyebrow of his own and she merely shrugged. Draco called for another round from the bartender and got her one as well. He handed her the glass and brought his own to his lips as they sipped in a comfortable silence.  
That was often how they were. Hermione had needed Draco’s assistance on cases from time to time the past couple years. They would work together, quietly pouring over documents and reading through records until one of them made a discovery. He wouldn’t call them friends per se, as they never really did anything outside of work and work functions, but they had grown comfortable in each other’s presence. 

“How much longer until Shacklebolt makes his speech you think?” he ventured. 

“I would say it’s unlikely you can sneak out until a quarter past,” she stated flatly.

She knew him well enough. He looked at the watch on his left wrist and let out a sigh - another 45 minutes. “Well it may be less of a sneak and more of stumble if I try and keep up with you.” Making it clear he saw how quickly her second drink was disappearing.  
She shrugged, “You hate these things as much as I do so I am surprised you’re not already sloshed.”

“Why would you hate these affairs Granger? You are always being fawned over and getting to deal with the press, and I know how much you enjoy both,” a smirk crept up his face. “Should I search you purse for a trapped fly or have you learned new tricks of controlling journalists who ask stupid questions?” 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open before she snapped it shut again. Yes, that was a fun bit of information he had learned a couple years back; clever witch. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I have been the picture of innocence tonight, despite the myriad of far too personal questions from reporters.” A smirk of her own now plastered on her lovely face. 

“That is, until you started heavily drinking with questionable company”  
She smiled at him, finally sitting down on the barstool next to him.  
He took another sip, letting the liquid give him courage to return the smile then ask the question he knew had been long off limits. 

“So...how’s Weasley?” 

“Malfoy stop, you don’t want to hear about my break up with Ron, and I know I certainly don’t want to know about why there’s currently a dent where your wedding ring should be.”

He followed her gaze to bare hand sitting on the bar between them shaking his head. Taking another sip, daring to be vulnerable. 

“All the papers were finalized today, I am sure there will be an announcement in the Prophet come Monday. For the best, and all that.” He said it as if the news was as mundane as the weather. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly reverting back to the defeated look she had before her first shot. That wouldn’t do. 

“I wasn’t being sarcastic Granger; truly is for the best. We were bloody miserable, both stuck in a marriage of our parents’ creation rather than a real relationship. I respect her immensely for bucking up the courage to tell her parents to ‘fuck off’ so she could finally be happy. Forced me to do the same actually.” 

“And how did you dear father take that” 

“As he is already furious that I am not interested in the family businesses, he didn’t really react. Although, somehow my mother was shocked I wasn’t happy with Astoria and demanded I start the divorce paperwork immediately so I could get on with a ‘more joyful life’ for myself.” 

Hermione nearly spit out her drink with a laugh. “Had she never seen you two together? I’m sorry but if that’s what happy looks like to her she may need an intervention of her own. You two had no chemistry whatsoever and-”  
“Don’t hold back Granger.”  
Her hand shot over her mouth. “Oh sorry, that was terribly rude. I am so sorry. I’ll just..” She was blushing profusely and edging back in her seat as if to make a quick exit. Draco grabbed her hand bringing her attention back to him and her eyes softened as she saw the playful smirk resting on his lips. 

“Honestly, you’re not wrong. We had nothing in common and, while I think she is a lovely girl, we couldn’t force it any longer. Truly wish her the best, but it had been over since the start.” 

She gave him a sincere smile and squeezed his hand for extra reassurance before taking another sip. They sat in another comfortable silence while Hermione’s thoughts raced. He saw her mind work; she wore her thoughts and emotions on her face clear as day since school. “Spit it out Granger,” he said with mild amusement. 

Her gaze dropped back to her now empty glass. “I think I know exactly what you mean. Forced and over from the start.” Hermione sighed deeply “I was just tired. We were friends for so long that once the butterflies and adrenaline faded we would fight each other about who let them fade first. We were both bored and knew how to cut to the core after a decade of knowing each other so intimately. Our fights got uglier and the make ups got shorter until it felt like all we did was fight. Ron has always had a temper and I have long been vindictive as you and that fly know.” She actually turned to wink at him.

Draco had been listening intently but took a moment to look in her eyes and smirk. “That we do” The bartender came by just then to ask about another round. 

She nodded, taking a beat to gather her words. “I was going through some old things nearly a month ago and found a photo of us as teens. We were so happy, laughing with each other without a care. Those two kids didn’t even feel like us. Too much had happened and that ease had faded and I realized I missed my friend. I long ago ran out of tears but I took the photo and dropped it on his lap, and we talked. There wasn’t any fight left in us that day, so we finally talked and ended things. While the press found out just a week ago and I am not at your level of acceptance just yet, I feel lighter and I know it was for the best. I don’t know if we can ever be best friends again, but I do want him to be happy.” 

She took the drink that was placed before her with a smile and took a sip. She was clearly avoiding Draco’s eyes after exposing her so much of her personal life for the first time. 

“And what of your own happiness Granger?” 

She could feel his intense gaze but she shrugged. People had started to gather near the stage as speeches from various ministry officials began before the Minister’s address. She began to turn in her seat, planning on getting up and joining the crowd when a firm hand grabbed her knee and turned her to fully face him. Their legs were brushing each other, and she immediately felt the heat radiate through her whole body. She wouldn’t lift her eyes, too worried he would see the mass of emotions hidden in her amber orbs. Her Gryffindor courage often seemed to leave her when Draco was near, so she kept her stare fixed on the hand still resting on her knee. She pulled in a sharp breath as his other hand touched her chin and lifted her head so he could meet her stare. Hermione was burning up under his intensity, despite the fire whiskey now a forgot part of the room. There was nothing here but her and Draco.

He asked her again, “and your happiness?”  
His gaze conveyed all the emotions she was feeling, so she forced herself to close her eyes. She knew many of her happiest moments over the past years had been with this man. Watching him logic his way through problems, work alongside him, and celebrating their work triumphs all brought her such joy. These moments of reprieve from the galas, fundraisers and the like, together at a bar were a solace. She had caught herself imagining a happy life with him long before it was appropriate. A life of being challenged and growing, of the blissful comfortable silences she only really shared with him. The idea had always made her smile but felt out of reach. This was all too real now. If his eyes were to be believed in this moment, he had imagined that too. 

“You are overthinking again Granger” Her eye shot open as she both heard and felt the whisper over her lips. 

Draco was so close now; she found all her courage and finally met his eyes. She poured every bit of feeling into her stare hoping to meet his intensity. “I have thought about my happiness quite a bit” she whispered back, hoping he would understand her. His hand moved to the back of her neck, never breaking their eye contact. “I have thought about your happiness quite a bit as well.” 

Hermione thought she saw the start of his signature smirk before he leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss deepening it with a flurry of passion that had long been pent up.  
When they finally pulled back their magic was thick around them. 

“I’d like to make you happy Hermione” 

Her first name on his lips would have made her legs buckle if she was not sitting down. 

“You already do Draco”

The blonde kissed her again, pulling her up from their seats and walking to the exit. He was not going to wait another minute to be happy with this amazing witch. And that started with a proper date this instant.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumbler (/stdm) first but figured I should post it here too because why not.  
> Multichapter fit in the works now and looking for a beta :)


End file.
